Invisible Bonds
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Gabriel finds Sam just as he's about to take out Lilith and inadvertently start the apocalypse. He's not about to let that happen. Sam hasn't learned the lesson Gabriel tried to teach him, but the archangel has one last option. Since Sam can't seem to make the right decision, Gabriel will take the right to decide away from him. Story features a slightly darker Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Ruby were just about to enter the convent to kill Lilith once and for all when Sam was all of sudden startled by a figure appearing right in front of him. He immediately recognized the man as the Trickster. "You."

Gabriel smirked at him. "Hello, Sammy. Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" said a terrified Ruby.

Sam turned to see Ruby with a look of complete horror on her face. Something about the Trickster had her completely terrified.

Gabriel laughed almost manically as he approached the demon. He watched smugly as she tried and failed to move away from him. "Demons. You pesky little things just can't seem to learn your place. You should've stayed in Hell where you belong. Then again, you are demons, so what can I expect? It's in your nature to try to cause grief. Normally, I'd let you have at it, so long as you didn't cross my path, but now your messing with things that are way above your paygrade. You should've left it all alone."

"Th…They want it too," Ruby said with fear in her voice.

Gabriel laughed once more. "Yeah, that argument might work if I cared." With that he snapped his fingers, and Ruby and her host imploded.

Sam watched in shock as Ruby became nothing more than a little blood spatter on the ground. He immediately raised his hand to use his power on the Trickster.

Gabriel smirked at Sam's useless attempt to kill him with his demon powers. "I'm afraid that won't work on me, sweetheart. I am way above your demon blood infused paygrade."

Sam put his hand down and grabbed the knife from his pocket. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was the only other weapon he had.

"Enough of that," Gabriel said before snapping his fingers, freezing the hunter in place.

Sam found himself unable to move a single part of his body, aside from his head. He struggled, or tried anyway, but he was completely bound in place. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so. First thing's first," Gabriel said as he approached the hunter. He placed his hand on his chest, and a light glow emitted from his hand.

Sam felt slightly uncomfortable as heat consumed his body. It didn't exactly burn him, but it felt uncomfortably warm. When it was over though, Sam felt better. He'd felt better than he had in months. It was like something dark had been removed from him.

"There. We can say goodbye to the poisonous demon blood. Unfortunately, we have a bit more business to take care of. I didn't want to have to do this, but you forced my hand." Gabriel said before he began chanting in Enochian.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in fear. He had a really bad feeling about what the Trickster was doing to him now, especially since he'd heard the grave way the man had spoken just a second ago. His fears turned out to be well founded. Not a moment after the Trickster stopped chanting, Sam felt an invisible force weighing him down. It was almost like chains around his neck. "What did you do to me?"

Whatever it is…"

"Stop talking, Sam. It's quiet time," Gabriel said. His voice was soft and gentle, but the order in it was clear.

Sam closed his mouth. He didn't want to. He wanted to scream at the Trickster to put an end to whatever he'd done, but he found himself compelled to stop speaking.

Gabriel snapped his fingers twice. The first time was to allow Sam mobility again, and the second was to transport the both of them to his house.

Sam found himself in a luxurious looking kitchen. It was about three times the size of any motel room he'd ever stayed in, with marble countertops and expensive appliances. There was a table in the center of the room, where Sam was standing right next to.

"Have a seat, Sam," Gabriel told him.

Against his well, Sam bent down and sat in the chair next to him. He trembled in the chair. His hands shook like leaves. He was completely at the mercy of the Trickster. The bastard had gained control of his mind. He didn't know that was even possible, but it scared the hell out of him.

Gabriel walked behind Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the hunter flinch underneath his touch. "Hey, I know this is scary, but I'm afraid you brought it on yourself. I didn't want to have to do it, but you went to far. You were about to unleash the devil himself. I couldn't let that happen. If only you had listened when I tried to teach you, this wouldn't have been necessary."

Sam looked at him with both fear and wonder. He wanted to ask what was happening to him and beg for it to stop, but he was still fighting, and losing that fight, the order not to speak.

"I bound you to me physically and mentally. And, yes, I heard your thoughts. Not that I needed to to realize what you wanted to know. I've always had the ability to hear your thoughts if I chose to listen, but now, they will be available to me all time.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. The idea that someone had access to his every thought was beyond scary, not to mention very invading. There was no bigger invasion of privacy than a person's thoughts.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid you've lost your right to privacy. Actually, you've lost your right to everything. You'll not be able to make a single move without my permission, as I'm sure you've figured out. You also won't be able to leave my presence. You one hundred percent belong to me," Gabriel said as he brushed the hair from Sam's eyes.

Sam began to panic. No, that couldn't be true. He couldn't be bond to this monster for the rest of his life, not even able to make the simplest of decisions. He had to find a way out of it. He needed to find a way to get to his brother. He knew Dean pretty much hated him right now, but surely he wouldn't leave him at the Trickster's mercy. He'd help him.

"Oh, that's just a false hope we'll have to get rid of. I don't you disappointing yourself. There is no way out of this, sweetheart. The only one who could break this is besides me is God himself, and if he were going to, he would've done so before it even happened," Gabriel said. Not even Michael had the power to stop this. An angel, well, really just archangels, had the ability to bind a human to them if they so chose, and no one but God could interfere. Michael wouldn't even dare kill him to stop it. The binding was considered sacred among angels.

Sam gave the Trickster a pleading look and spoke to him through his thoughts. _'Please.'_

Gabriel shook his head. "It's for the best, sweetheart. You don't make good decisions. Now you don't have to worry about it. I'll make them for you from now on. Come on, stand up."

Again, having no choice but to obey, Sam stood up from his chair.

Gabriel placed a hand on his neck. "Let's go see your brother. We need to get any thoughts of him coming your rescue out of your head. You will learn that your big brother can't get you out of this one. Then maybe I'll fill the two of you in about a few things," he said before teleporting them both away


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby paced his kitchen while on the phone trying to get a hold of Dean. The kid had completely disappeared while they were in the middle of a conversation, and Bobby hadn't heard from him since. Bobby was pretty sure angels grabbed him, but that by no means meant he wasn't worried.

Bobby got Dean's voicemail for about the tenth time. "Damn it, boy, pick up the phone! What the hell is going on?! You just disappeared!"

"You can put the phone down old man," a voice from behind said.

Bobby turned around, and to his shock, he saw the Trickster standing with Sam, who looked absolutely miserable. "What the Hell? Sam?"

Gabriel looked at Sam and gestured to one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

Sam was surprised when the urge to obey didn't hit him. It must only work if the Trickster gave him a verbal command. Still, he walked over and sat down. He knew if he didn't, he would be forced.

Gabriel smiled at him in praise.

"Sam, what the hell's going on? Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head vigorously. It was the only thing he could do. He still hadn't been given permission to talk.

"Oh, that's not true, sweetheart. You're just fine," Gabriel assured him as he walked over and stood beside him.

Bobby glared at the Trickster and pulled out his knife. "What did you do to my boy?"

"Put that away. It won't do anything to me," Gabriel said with a mocking chuckle.

"Maybe not, but I have no problem finding himself a stake," Bobby said.

"I have no doubt, but that won't help you either," Gabriel said.

"What did you do to him?! Sam, what happened? Dean said you'd left with Ruby," Bobby said.

"You may speak," Gabriel told Sam.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. "Bobby, you have to help me! He's controlling me! He did some kind of spell to tie me to him. I have to do everything he tells me!"

"Not a spell, Sammy. Spells are much easier to break. I'd call this a ritual, a very old, and very permanent one. Well, unless, I, or God himself, decide to end it. I don't suggest holding out hope for that," Gabriel said.

Bobby looked at them both in horror, but before he could respond, he heard more voices as they entered the room.

"Cas, what the hell did Chuck mean that things have changed."

"I told you, Dean, I don't…" Castiel trailed off as they both entered the room and saw who was there.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he found his brother there with the Trickster.

"Hello, Dean. How have you been? This must be your angel friend," Gabriel said as he smirked at his youngest brother. He was rewarded by the astonished and slightly fearful look he received from the angel.

Dean ignored him and glared at his brother. "Are you kidding me, Sam? First a demon and now the damned Trickster?"

"Do I look like I want this?" Sam asked.

"Then get the hell away from him!" Dean yelled.

"You're not to move," Gabriel told Sam.

"He's controlling him. He used some kind of ritual to compel Sam to do what he wants," Bobby stated.

Fire ignited in Dean's eyes and he went to attack him.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the coat and pulled him back. He knew what would happen if Dean antagonized this being. "No, Dean!"

"Let go of me, Cas!" Dean demanded as he tried and failed to get away from the angel's iron grip.

"You don't know what he can do to you! He could kill you with no effort at all!" Castiel warned.

Sam's eyes widened in fear. Was that true. Well, yes, he knew it was. The Trickster had killed Dean many times before, but would he now? Was that why the Trickster brought him here? He'd said he wanted to prove to Sam that Dean couldn't help him. Did he mean to do that by killing Dean?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Gabriel answered Sam's thoughts. "Your brother will be just fine, so long as he behaves."

"What the hell? Did you just read his thoughts?" Dean asked. He figured he must have been. Sam hadn't said anything, but the Trickster had answered him like he had.

"Uh huh. Every aspect of your brother belongs to me now, including his mind. He can't have even one single thought that I won't immediately hear," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Whatever you did to him, you better damn well stop now. I swear to God I'll kill you for this!" Dean snarled.

"Dean, stop antagonizing him. You don't know what you're dealing with," Castiel said.

"I've dealt with the Trickster before."

"He's not a trickster, he's an archangel," Castiel told him. Then he looked at Gabriel in fear, realizing what the archangel might do to him for revealing his secret.

"Relax, bro. If I didn't want him to know, I wouldn't have let you sense my Grace," Gabriel said.

"An… An archangel?" Sam asked in a shaky voice. If that was the case, how was he going to get out of this?" The Trickster, they might be able to eventually defeat, but how could they take on an archangel? Sam knew enough about them to know, they were one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

"That's right, sweetheart. My name is Gabriel. And I'm glad you're starting to understand the situation a little better. You need to accept your fate," Gabriel said.

"An archangel?! This whole time he's been a freaking archangel?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Gabriel smirked. "It kind of makes you feel a bit stupid for that whole stake scene the first time we crossed paths, doesn't it? You never stood a chance. And you don't now, so don't bother trying."

"He's right, Dean," Castiel said.

"Do you know what he did to my brother?" Dean asked his friend.

"I think so. There is talk that there is a ritual that archangels can use to claim a human. It binds the human to the archangel for eternity," Castiel said.

"E…Eternity?" Sam cried out. He really started to lose it then. He struggled against the order to stay seated. He had to get out of there. He wanted to run as far away from his archangel captor as he could.

"Be still," Gabriel ordered as he placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder. He then snapped his fingers and produced a bottle of water, which he held out to Sam. "Drink that."

Sam took the bottle. He didn't even need the order this time. He felt his throat go incredibly dry. He needed the water.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. You'll be around forever. It's a good thing."

"Not tied to you it's not," Sam said miserably.

"You'll change your mind. Once you get used to the way things are, it won't seem so bad," Gabriel assured him.

"What do you want? What's it going to take for you to let Sam go?" Bobby asked. He figured the bastard wanted something. Otherwise, he would've just disappeared with Sam.

"Nothing. He's mine now," Gabriel said simply.

"Like hell?! Tell us what you want. You wouldn't come here if you didn't want something in return for Sam. What, do you want us to start up the damn apocalypse, like your dick siblings?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, coming here was for Sam. See, he's under the impression that you can save him from this. He needs to learn that that won't happen," Gabriel said as he pat Sam on shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked in cracked voice.

"I told you why, sweetheart."

"Stop calling him that!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"He belongs to me. I'll call him whatever I want," Gabriel said before returning his gaze to Sam. "As I was saying, I'm doing this because you nearly started the apocalypse. You nearly let my brother out of his cage. I promise you, your fate would've been much worse then than it is now," Gabriel said. He then explained what would happen after that with both Winchesters, and Michael and Lucifer.

Everyone in the room was shocked, including Castiel. "They are Michael and Lucifer's vessels."

"They would've been had Sam broken the last seal," Gabriel said.

"No, I was trying to stop it. I was trying to kill Lilith so she couldn't let him out," Sam said.

"Lilith was the final seal. You almost broke it," Dean said to his brother with a glare.

"Coming from the man who broke the first one, that's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Gabriel asked.

"And that coming from the guy who hooked a supernatural leash to my brother because of what he did," Dean retorted.

"Like I said, he's mine. It's my prerogative," Gabriel said.

"He's not yours!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, stop," Castiel warned. So far, it didn't appear Gabriel wanted to hurt them, but if Dean kept provoking him, that could change.

"Damn it, Cas, he's turned my brother into his bitch!"

Sam flinched at his brother's choice of words.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Sam's fate is sealed," Castiel said.

"Like hell! I'm not leaving him like this," Dean said firmly. He was pissed as hell at his brother, but he was not going to leave him at the mercy of an archangel for the rest of his life.

"Dean, come here," Cas said as he pulled him to the corner of the room. He knew Gabriel would still be able to hear him, but Sam wouldn't. That was what mattered.

Bobby followed him, but kept a good eye on Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at Sam, who was really starting to lose it. Tears began to flow from his eyes. Gabriel ran a hand through the kid's hair. "Shh. It's gonna be okay. It won't be as bad as you think."

"Please, I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't know Lilith was the final seal," Sam cried.

"I know you didn't, sweetheart, but you knew it was wrong to drink demon blood deep down, and you knew it wasn't wise to trust a demon. You let your anger at your brother's death destroy you. I tried to keep that from happening during Mystery Spot, but you didn't want to listen to me. Well, now I'm afraid you'll have to listen to me," Gabriel said.

"But you stopped it. It won't happen now," Sam argued.

"Ah, but you're still capable of making bad decisions. I can't allow that."

"I won't. Please, just…"

"No more begging, Sam. You will not change my mind," Gabriel said firmly.

Sam looked down in defeat.

Meanwhile, Cas was trying to get Dean and Bobby to face reality. "Listen to me, there is no way to break this ritual. Gabriel's Grace is wrapped around Sam like a chain. You can't undo it."

"I'm not giving up on my brother!" Dean snarled quietly.

"Your brother's fate is sealed, and perhaps it's not as terrible as you believe," Castiel said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bobby asked in a gruff voice.

"Gabriel stopped the apocalypse," Castiel said simply.

"By turning Sam into his personal property," Bobby said in disgust.

"And I'm saying that perhaps it's a fair trade," he responded.

"Cas, if you say that again, I will kill you right along with your dickhead brother!" Dean threatened.

"Fine, it doesn't matter either way. You cannot save Sam. All you can do now is help Sam face how life will be for him now," Castiel said.

"What do you mean? You want us to tell him he's screwed?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. It just might be the best thing you can do for him. Gabriel's right about one thing. Clinging to a hope that will never come to fruition is not in Sam's best interest," Castiel said.

"No. I'm not giving up on my brother! I will never give up on him," Dean said. True, he almost had when Sam went off with Ruby, but that was mainly his anger talking. He wouldn't really have left Sam to fend for himself.

"If you want to believe something that will never happen, go ahead, but if your concern is really for your brother, you won't allow him to do the same. If you want what's best for him, allow him to start accepting life with Gabriel," Castiel advised.

"We should tell him we're giving up on him? How is it helpful to make him think he has no one?" Bobby asked.

"Once he realizes he has no options, he will start to come to terms with his new reality. It will be better for him," Castiel said.

Dean shook his head. "No. I won't do it."

"I will then," Castiel said. He didn't particularly like the boy who had nearly unleashed Lucifer, but it would cruel to allow him to cling to hope of help that wouldn't come. He wouldn't do it.

Castiel moved to his brother and Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do to help you. We can't break the ritual."

"No," Sam cried.

"It is in your best interest, to accept the reality that has been thrusted upon you," Castiel told him.

"Dean," Sam said while looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

"I'll find a way, Sammy, I swear," Dean promised.

"Very disappointing, Dean. I thought you might be able to put your brother's needs first," Gabriel said before taking ahold of Sam's arm. "Stand up. Time to go home."

"No," Sam said, even as the order forced him to his feet.

"I swear, I'll save you, Sammy," Dean said again. He wanted to rush over and grab his brother, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't have a prayer against an archangel, at least not now.

"We love you, kid," Bobby said.

Sam tried to fight against the archangel gripping his arm, but he soon felt himself being pulled away.

Once Sam was gone, Dean turned to Cas. "I wanna talk to your boss."

"You wish to speak with Zachariah?" Castiel asked surprised.

"No, your big boss. I wanna talk to Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds later, Sam found himself in the same kitchen he was in earlier. He looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe how much his life had fallen apart in the last few hours. No, actually it hadn't fallen apart. It was over. His life now belonged to someone else. All because he was stupid enough to trust a demon. How stupid was he to do that?

"Oh, no, sweetheart, you're not stupid. You just make a lot of mistakes. But we're going to make sure it never happens again. Come on, let's take your coat off," Gabriel said as he helped the hunter remove his coat.

Sam let Gabriel do what he wanted. It wasn't like he could stop him.

Gabriel hung Sam coat on the back of a chair and then guided Sam into it. "There we are. You stay right there. I'm gonna make us something to eat. Then we'll discuss a few things, and then get you to bed," he said before taking off his own jacket and hanging on the back of chair. Then he walked over to the refrigerator to figure out what to make.

Sam looked around the room and settled on his archangel captor. He wished to God he'd never met this man. He wished he could go back and run in the other direction from that college the first time they'd encountered him.

"It really wouldn't matter, Sammy. I knew who you were before we met. I knew who you were the moment you drew breath. I knew what you would've done, and most likely, I still would've stopped you. The only difference is that I would be a complete stranger to you if we hadn't met," Gabriel explained as he took out stuff for stir fry.

"Can you please stop answering my thoughts?" Sam asked. Not only was it unnerving, but it was also a reminder that there was absolutely nothing in his life that was just his anymore, not even his thoughts.

"And that, sweetheart, it s why I won't stop, at least not right now. You need to understand and accept the way things are. You are mine. Your actions, your choices, your thoughts. You need to understand that as soon as possible. I will remind you of it in any way I can to help you with that," Gabriel said.

"Why? Are you that much of a control freak that you need me to know that you can pull my strings like a puppet all the time?" Sam asked.

"Because accepting the facts is the only way that you begin to adjust and be happy," Gabriel told him.

Sam glared at him loathingly. He hated this bastard so much. He didn't think he could hate him anymore than he did after Mystery Spot, but this was much worse. The man had literally taken everything from him.

"That's alright, Sam. You can hate me if you want. Eternity's a long time, so I'm sure you'll eventually get over it anyway," Gabriel said as he started to cook.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam asked after a minute.

"I believe we've discussed that," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, to save the world, but why do you even care. All the other angels want the apocalypse. Why don't you?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps I'm better than them," Gabriel said.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, sure. The guy who kidnapped me and took away my fee will, and who enjoys killing people, is better."

"First of all, sweetheart, I didn't kidnap you. You belong to me. You can't kidnap what's yours. Second, anyone I've ever killed deserved it. I'm the Archangel of Justice. It's my job to go after those who deserve it," Gabriel said.

"And is that what this is? Justice? You're punishing me?" Sam asked.

"Partially, yes. After nearly starting the end of the world, you deserve to be punished. The other part is to make sure you're under control. You cannot be trusted to be in control of yourself," Gabriel said.

"And you're my judge and jury. Great. So, I guess you don't give second chances," Sam said.

"Oh, I gave you a second chance. I shouldn't have, but I did. Mystery Spot was your second chance. Should you have learned to let go of your brother and move on, it all could've been avoided, but you didn't," Gabriel said.

"I didn't know," Sam protested.

"You knew that it wouldn't end well if you continued down the path you were on. I was very clear on that. You ignored me. But it doesn't matter anymore. You did what you did, and now you have to live with the consequences," Gabriel said before going back to cooking. It took him about ten more minutes, and then he served the stir fry onto two plates and brought it to the table.

"I thought angels didn't eat," Sam said.

"We don't have to, but that doesn't mean we can't. I like eating. The food tastes good. I prefer sweets, but other food is good to," Gabriel said before placing a plate down in front of Sam, and one next to his own chair. "What would you like to drink? You can have anything that doesn't have alcohol in it."

Sam glared a little at being told what he could and couldn't have. He felt like a child, who couldn't make a move without his parent's okay. "Water is fine."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and water bottles appeared next to both their plates. He then sat down and began eating. A couple of minutes later, he noticed that Sam had yet to pick up his fork. "Do I need to order you to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Sam said.

Gabriel did nothing but raise an eyebrow in response.

Sam sighed, and picked up his fork and started eating.

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction. "So, like I said, we need to discuss a few things. As you know, you're required to follow my every command. You will also need to stay close by me."

"How close?" Sam asked.

"In my presence. I need to realistically be able to see you. I don't actually have to be looking at you, but I have to be able to," Gabriel told him.

"So I'm not even allowed in another room from you. I can't even so much as go to the bathroom without you?" Sam asked. He hated this. This was seriously hell. He would rather be dead than chained to this SOB for the rest of his life. No, actually, eternity. That was what Gabriel said. He was stuck for eternity.

"Oh, yes, about that. You will never try to hurt yourself," Gabriel said firmly. He doubted Sam would be able to so much as hurt himself with him around constantly, especially considering that he'd get the thought as soon as it entered Sam's head, but he wanted to make sure.

Sam couldn't take anymore. He was beyond angry and scared. "You bastard! Why did you have to do this to me?! Just let me go! Or kill me if you feel the need to punish me!"

"First of all, my name is Gabriel. That is the only way you'll address me. Second, keep your voice down or you lose the privilege of speaking. As has been demonstrated, you don't need to speak for me to communicate with you," Gabriel warned.

"Screw you!" Sam screamed.

Gabriel shrugged. "Have it your way. No more talking. Perhaps in the morning you'll regain the privilege if you can behave. Now finish eating

Unable continue his tirade, Sam settled for glaring at the archangel as he once again started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were done eating, Gabriel led Sam upstairs to the bedroom. Sam surveyed the room. There was a large, king sized bed in the middle of the room. A big flat screen TV was directly across from the bed on the wall. There was a night stand on either side of the bed, a dresser with a vanity off to the right, while a bathroom and closet were on the left.

Gabriel went over to the dresser and took out some sweat pants and a T-shirt. He brought them over to Sam. "Here, you can change into these."

Sam took them and looked around awkwardly. He didn't really wanna change in here in front of Gabriel, but he was brought back to the conversation from earlier, where he was told he couldn't ever be alone in a room.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "The bathroom is close enough that you can go in alone, but you need to leave the door open."

Sam still wasn't thrilled, but it was better than nothing, so he went in to go change.

Gabriel changed his clothes as well, though he did it the quick way. He snapped his fingers and found himself boxers and a T-shirt. He sat down and waited on Sam.

When Sam got back, he saw Gabriel sitting on the bed. A horrifying realization finally hit him. Gabriel told him he couldn't be alone. That meant Gabriel would in bed with him. He wouldn't make him actually sleep with him, would he. There was a time, before he knew what Gabriel was, that the idea wouldn't have bothered Sam so much. He went both ways, and he'd found Gabriel kind of hot when they first met. But now he was terrified. Gabriel had the power to make him do anything, even have sex with him. There would be nothing Sam could do about it.

Gabriel beckoned the hunter over with his hand.

' _I…I'll sleep on the floor,"_ Sam said though his thoughts.

"No, you won't," Gabriel said.

' _Please, Gabriel, I'll do anything else you want. Please, don't make me do this,"_ Sam begged.

"Sam, come here," Gabriel ordered.

Sam slowly walked over to the bed.

"Sit," he said with a sigh.

Sam sat at the edge of the bed on the other side of Gabriel, putting as much distance as he could between the two of them.

"Look at me and listen very carefully, sweetheart," Gabriel said. He waited until the hunter's eyes were on him before he continued. "In most aspects of your life, you have no say. You have no choices. There is one area that you do. You will _never_ be forced to have sex with me. Yes, I will be laying here as you sleep, but that's it. I have never and will never force anyone to do anything sexual. Do you understand?"

Sam had relaxed considerably after hearing those words. He nodded his head.

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "There's a water bottle on your nightstand. Take a sip of it to help you calm down, and then lay down."

Sam grabbed the water bottle and took a big gulp of it before putting it back on the table and laying down.

"You may get up as needed to use the bathroom, but otherwise, you will stay in bed until I give you leave in the morning. If you need anything aside from that, you can let me know," Gabriel said before shutting the light off and laying down. He turned the TV on and kept the volume low so Sam could sleep.

Sam might have been more angry about the orders, but he was still calming down from his fear from a minute ago. He closed his eyes after a minute, and it wasn't long before he started to drift off. a


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam began to wake up, he felt extremely comfortable. He didn't think he'd ever been more comfortable in his life. It was like he was sleeping on a bed of feathers. It was like Heaven. At least until he opened his eyes and looked to his right. As soon as he saw Gabriel, it all came back and he realized he was in Hell, not Heaven.

Gabriel smiled at him. "Morning, Sammy. You sleep well?

Sam just grunted in response. He wished he could go back to being asleep. He was blissfully comfortable, and thinking the whole thing with Gabriel had all been a horrible nightmare.

"No point in living in fantasy, sweetheart," Gabriel said.

Sam went to speak, but he couldn't. As soon as he tried, the command not weighed him down. He was still under the gag order from last night. Instead, he looked at Gabriel expectantly for the order to be rescinded. The archangel said he'd give him his voice back in the morning, meaning now.

"Yes, Sam? Do you have a question for me?" Gabriel asked. If Sam wanted to be allowed to speak again, he was going to have to ask. He needed to learn that when he wanted something, he had to ask for it.

Sam glared at Gabriel. He knew the archangel was well aware of what he wanted. He hadn't been shy about explaining to Sam that he heard his every thought. He was just trying to make Sam beg for it. Well, Sam wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. _'No.'_

"Have it your way. You ready to get up or do you need a few minutes to wake up a little more?" Gabriel asked.

' _I thought I didn't get a choice,'_ Sam snarked.

"You know what? That's a good point. Get up. You'll take a shower and then we'll get breakfast. There are clothes for you in the dresser and there are fresh towels in the bathroom," Gabriel told him.

Sam got up and went over to the dresser. He pulled pair of blue jeans, a black v-neck short sleeve shirt, a white button-down, as well as a pair of boxers. Then he headed for the bathroom. When he got inside, he took a look at the door. He wondered what would happen if he tried to close it. It might be worth whatever it was just for a few minutes of privacy.

Of course, Gabriel caught the hunter's thoughts, but he decided to let Sam go for it if he wanted. He would need to learn the hard way.

Sam went to close the door. It didn't even click shut before he felt like tight chains were squeezing his entire body. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was extremely uncomfortable and strange, enough so that Sam snatched the door right open.

"Can I assume you've learned a lesson now?" Gabriel asked without even turning to look at Sam.

Sam huffed. _'Will I at least be able to close the shower curtain?'_

"That should be fine. At worst, it will be slightly uncomfortable, but nothing like you just felt. Just a mild agitation," Gabriel answered.

Sam turned around and started getting ready to shower.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and changed clothes. He was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Then he turned back to the TV and waited patiently for Sam to finish showering.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam followed Gabriel downstairs and into the kitchen after his shower.

"Alright, you're gonna help me with breakfast. From now on, we'll be making meals together," Gabriel said before going into the fridge and pulling out some bacon and eggs.

" _I don't know how to cook,'_ Sam thought to Gabriel. He'd never had to cook before. Growing up on the road, they either ate or lived off canned things. In the dorms, there was a kitchen on campus, and he lived with Jess, she did the cooking.

"That's alright. You'll learn as we go. I'll start you off with something easy. Do you know how to do scrambled eggs?" Gabriel asked.

' _You put milk in them and scramble them before putting them in the pan, right?'_ Sam asked.

"Yes and no. That's how most people make them, but I do it a little differently. I like to use cream instead of milk. It comes out a little better," Gabriel said. He went back into the fridge and pulled out a thing of cream. "Don't use a lot. Maybe as much as you'd put in a cup of coffee.

Sam nodded.

There are bowls above the sink. I'm gonna start the bacon," Gabriel said as he pulled a whisk from one the drawers and put it by the eggs.

Sam grabbed a bowl from above the sink and started mixing everything. He then brought it over to Gabriel.

"Okay, we put it all in the pan and put it on low. Eggs quick pretty quickly. You'll wanna stir it every minute or so," Gabriel said before pulling a pan out from under the stove and putting it on one of the burners.

Sam carefully followed the instructions.

It wasn't long before everything was done and the two of them sat down to breakfast.

"Do you want juice or coffee?" Gabriel asked.

Sam opened his mouth to speak again, but once again remembered that he couldn't. It was beginning to get uncomfortable being unable to speak. He wasn't sure why. He'd never thought about it before, but he never went so long without talking. _'Coffee. Regular.'_

Gabriel snapped his fingers. Sam's coffee appeared, along with a large cup of orange juice by Gabriel. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Do you have a question for me?"

Sam sighed. He was ready to cave. It was becoming clear that Gabriel wasn't just going to relent and give him his voice back unless he asked for it. _'Can I speak now?'_

"See, that was pretty easy, wasn't it? Do you think you keep your voice at a normal level if I allow you to speak?" Gabriel asked.

Sam resisted the urge to lash out with his thoughts. He felt like a child being chastised for misbehaving. But he knew if he lashed out, it probably wouldn't get him what he wanted. _'Yes.'_

"Then you may speak," Gabriel said.

"Thank you," Sam said very reluctantly.

"Uh huh. In the future, if you want something from me, you need to ask. That's the only way you'll get it. And nine times out of ten, as long as it's reasonable, you will get it," Gabriel told him before he began digging into his food.

"I don't suppose letting me go would be one of those reasonable things," Sam said before he picked up a slice of bacon and started munching on it.

"Nope. You're mine, sweetheart," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Why do you keep calling me that," Sam asked. It was annoying, and slightly unnerving. That was a nickname that parents called their kids, or lovers said to each other. Gabriel was neither to him.

"True, but I like it. I'll call you what I want to. If you're worried about anything happening, you don't need to be. I've already told you nothing sexual will happen against your will. But that doesn't mean I'd say no if you asked," Gabriel said while smirking.

"Never," Sam said through gritted teeth. He would never be with the bastard that kidnapped him and forced his obedience. Not to mention having killed Dean all those times. Before that maybe, but not now. And with that last thought, Sam realized that Gabriel now knew he was once attracted to him. It was enough to turn his face red.

Gabriel laughed. "Relax. I knew that seconds after meeting you."

Sam looked down to avoid Gabriel's eyes, and continued eating.

Gabriel took a bit of the scrambled eggs. "hmmm. You did a good job, sweetheart."

Sam looked back up at him. "I have another request." He doubted he'd be allowed this, but he would try. He wanted to be able to see his brother from time to time.

"I'll save you the trouble this time. No," Gabriel answered the hunter's thoughts.

"Why?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it's not in your best interests," Gabriel replied.

"Yes, it is!" Sam said in a slightly raised voice.

'Watch your tone if you want to continue to speak. I say it's not, and my opinion is what matters. But I will explain to you why it's not. Your brother won't put your needs before his own. He promised to save you from me. He can't. This was explained by me and Castiel, and he refuses to listen," Gabriel explained.

"So you're afraid he'll get me away from you?" Sam asked a bit smugly.

Gabriel laughed. "No, sweetheart. If that worried me in the slightest, I'd take care of the problem. There isn't a thing Dean can do to stop me. Short of my father himself, there's nothing anyone can do. However, Dean's false hopes have an affect on you. I almost had you to the point of accepting facts. Then Dean promised to save you from me. And I can see the hope in you right now. Dean made things worse for you."

"So what you want is for me to have no hope? You want me to be miserable for eternity?" Sam asked angrily.

"Miserable, no. As soon as you start to accept reality, things will get better for you. You can find happiness here if you let go of your old life. That's what I want. That's not the only reason I won't let you see Dean though. Your too dependent on him. That's how this all started. You lost him and flipped out," he said.

"You expected me to be happy my brother was dead?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you want way farther than not being happy. You drank demon blood, which almost led to a whole lot of trouble, all because you were so dependent on your brother. You need some distance from him," Gabriel said.

Sam wanted to argue. Hell, he wanted to scream, but what use would it be. Until someone broke the hold Gabriel had on him, he had no say. "Will, I ever be able to see him again?"

"When the two of you have both accepted things for how they are, I might consider it," Gabriel said.

Sam didn't say anything else. He looked down in misery and went back to eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was in Bobby's kitchen drinking this third cup of coffee of the morning. He was sitting at the table with piles of books all around him. He hadn't slept at all the night before. Instead, he spent the night doing as much research as he could on archangels and binding spells, while he waited impatiently for Cas to come back.

Bobby soon walked into the kitchen and found Dean at the table. "This is where I left you last night."

"Yeah, well, I had work to do," Dean said gruffly.

"Anything?" Bobby asked.

"Not really. I haven't really found out anything on the binding spell that bastard put on Sam. I got a little on the Archangel Gabriel. He's nicknamed the Messenger or the Archangel of Justice. Like this crap is justice," Dean grumbled.

"Well, it tracks with what we knew about him as the Trickster," Bobby said.

Dean grunted in response. "I'm trying to find something that'll take the SOB out, but I have nothing so far."

"There may be nothing, Dean, and attempting it might just get you killed," Bobby said.

"Angels have been killed before," Dean stated.

"Regular angels. He ain't regular. Even Cas was afraid of him," Bobby said. He wanted to get Sam back just as much as Dean did, but pissing off an archangel did not seem like the best way to go about it.

"We've beaten him before," Dean said.

"No, you haven't. At that college, he let us think he was dead. The time loop in mystery spot, he ended it on his own. Both times, he had control. He willingly let go of it. I get the feeling he's not gonna do that this time," Bobby said.

"I'm not leaving Sam at that thing's mercy," Dean said firmly. Just then, he noticed Cas appear behind Bobby. "It's about time."

Bobby turned and nearly jumped when he saw the angel behind him. "Damn, give us some warning before you do that.

"Well?" Dean pressed his angel friend.

"I conveyed your message through what you call 'Angel Radio'. I can't promise Michael will respond, but I believe he will," Castiel said.

"You didn't talk to him yourself," Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"I couldn't. Because I helped you, I can no longer reach Heaven. I'm considered rebellious," Castiel said.

"Dean, do you really think it's a good idea to bring another archangel into it?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, if we can't stop the bastard, maybe one of his dick siblings can," Dean said.

"Dean, I agree with Bobby. I have deep reservations about getting Michael wrong. He is the oldest archangel, as such, his power is almost infinite," Castiel said.

"Good, then he can stop Gabriel," Dean said.

"Perhaps. I don't know enough about the ritual to say for sure, but even if he does, it doesn't mean he will. He has no reason to aid Sam now that the apocalypse has been everted. And I still say that we probably shouldn't either," Castiel said. As far as he was concerned, Gabriel had done them a favor. If Sam was bound to him, he could never hold Lucifer. There was no fear of Sam ever setting Lucifer free, or of holding him. Things were better this way. And frankly, he believed Sam deserved the punishment his brother had bestowed on him.

"Screw you and what you say, Cas. My brother is not going to be an archangel's bitch. Now, when will Michael come," Dean asked.

"Is now an appropriate time," a new voice asked.

They all turned to see a man in his late teens to early twenties. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked skinny and just a hair taller than Dean.

"You're Michael?" Dean asked in skeptical voice. This dude was not what he was expecting. He figured he'd find someone muscular and intimidating. That was definitely not what was in front of him.

Michael chuckled. "Do not let my vessel fool you, Dean. This was the best I could do with such little time. In fact, we should make it quick. He won't hold up for long."

"Are you killing that guy?" Dean asked as he stood up from his chair.

"It's unfortunate, but, yes. There aren't many that can hold me. In fact, only those of your bloodline can. You would be best option, but I didn't think you'd consent. Now, what is it you wished to speak to me about. I can't believe there is much, as your little angel has stopped Destiny," Michael said before sending a hard glare to Castiel.

Castiel gulped, but said nothing.

"Yeah, sorry we wouldn't help you end the world," Dean said sarcastically.

"Why did you want to see me? I have no time for the run around. I have only come because I am intrigued by what you could have to say," Michael said.

"I want my brother back from your dick head brother," Dean said.

"I'm not following," Michael said.

"Your brother used some kind of spell to bind my brother to him. Every time he orders Sam to do something, he's compelled to do it. I want you to stop it," Dean said.

Michael frowned. "The ritual you're describing can only be performed by an archangel."

"It was Gabriel," Castiel spoke.

Michael was surprised to hear what his youngest brother had been up to, but he supposed he really shouldn't have been. Gabriel wouldn't want the final fight to happen. He'd been against his and Lucifer's fighting all along. It was why he left. Michael didn't think he'd ever go this far though. "Well, this is extremely annoying."

"Can you stop it?" Bobby asked as respectfully as possible. He had no desire to piss this guy off.

"There is very little I can't do," Michael stated. He failed to mention that this was one of them. Only the angel who performed the ritual, or their father, could reverse the binding. Even killing Gabriel wouldn't do any good. It would just trap the human in endless misery. He'd feel the bond choking him because the archangel he was bound to wasn't with him. The bond didn't allow for there to be much distance, and there was no doubt that there was a lot of distance in death. Because of that, it was considered unthinkable to do so. Plus, the ritual was sacred. God had created it in hopes that one of them would use to become closer to humans. That was what he wanted more than anything.

"Great, then do it," Dean demanded.

"Dean," Castiel admonished. The human did not want to push Michael's limits.

"I might be willing, but I'd need a stronger vessel," Michael said. He couldn't stop it, but he was willing to speak to Gabriel and try to get him to let the human go. He had to at least try to put Destiny back into play. If it didn't work, then perhaps it wasn't actually Destiny after all. At the very least, he needed to speak with his brother.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean asked. He got what Michael wanted, and he in no way was up for that.

"It wouldn't cause you any problems. I'd make sure of that," Michael promised.

"Dean, this is not a good idea," Castiel said.

"It's not like I could stop him anyway," Dean grumbled.

"Actually, you can. I need your consent. I can't take you unless you say 'yes'," Michael said.

"Then, no," Bobby said gruffly.

"If it'll get Sam back…" Dean started.

"Dean!" Bobby interrupted.

"I have to do what I can to save my brother," Dean said before turning back to Michael. "You let me go right after it's over!"

"You have my word. You'll be free as soon as I'm done with Gabriel," Michael promised.

Dean sighed and reluctantly said the one word he knew he'd regret before all others. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was laying on one side of the blue suede sectional in Gabriel's living room reading a book. Gabriel was at the other end watching some kind of medical TV show on the large screen TV next to the window.

It had been about two days since Sam was sentenced to his new hell. Some might say that was a bit of an exaggeration. It wasn't like Gabriel treated him terribly. He didn't use his power over Sam to turn him into a slave or anything, and the orders he gave weren't all that hard to follow. But Sam still hated it. He hated that he couldn't make so much as a single move without his new warden's permission.

Gabriel had been in the middle of great episode of Doctor Sexy when he felt a very strong power trying to penetrate the wards around his home. He could tell that they wouldn't hold up long at this rate. He knew who it was. There were few beings that would be able to get through, and only one whom he was inevitably expecting. "Sam, come sit by me. Now."

Sam was forced to put his book down and move over next to Gabriel.

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You will not leave my side and you will not speak until I give you permission." He doubted the intruder would attempt to hurt Sam, but he was still going to take precautions. He would send Sam out of the room if it wouldn't cause him a severe such discomfort to be that far away from him. He couldn't allow that.

' _Why? What's going on?'_ Sam asked through his thoughts. He could tell from the urgent and firm tone Gabriel used that this wasn't like any of the other times he'd given him orders. Something was wrong.

Gabriel felt his wards break, and before he knew it, his older brother was standing in front of him, in the form of Sam's older brother.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw his brother appear out of nowhere. He fought against the orders that were used against him. He wanted to run to his brother, and to ask him how the hell he got there.

"Relax. This isn't your brother, it's mine," Gabriel said.

"Hello, Gabriel," Michael said.

"Michael," was Gabriel's only response.

Sam looked between Gabriel and… Michael in shock. He knew from what he'd heard so far that the being inside his brother was the archangel, Michael. There was an archangel possessing his brother. Was Dean okay? Was he even still in there?

"Impressive wards. They were a bit difficult to get through, but you must have known I would," Michael said.

"Didn't try to stop you, did I?"

"No. I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed by that. You don't seem at all concerned about the fact that I'm here. And you don't seem surprised," Michael said.

"Why would I be. I knew you'd show up eventually. Of course, I didn't think you'd show up this soon, and certainly not in that vessel. It seems I've underestimated the stupidity of Dean Winchester," Gabriel said.

Meanwhile, Sam decided to speak to Gabriel through his mind, needing to know what was happening with his brother. _'Gabriel, please just tell me that my brother's okay.'_

"He is, for now," Gabriel answered Sam.

That answer didn't make Sam feel any better.

Michael ignored the exchange between his brother and his human. "Why'd you do it, Gabriel? Were you looking for my attention.

Gabriel laughed loudly. "What in the last couple thousand years has led you to believe I want anything from you, Michael, let alone your attention."

"Trying to screw up Destiny gives me a clue. Everything was as it was supposed to be until you got involved!" Michael fumed.

Gabriel looked at his brother prideful. "It was one of my finest moments, big brother."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why?" Michael demanded to know.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask. You've always known my position on the matter," Gabriel said.

"Yeah. You don't like the fighting. Well, maybe it's time for you to grow up and get over it," Michael goaded.

"Oh, I have. I'm no longer sitting to the side, begging you to stop fighting. I've stopped it myself, thoroughly. It's over. There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop this. Even killing me wouldn't put a stop to this, but you won't do that either, would you?" Gabriel asked. It was a little bit of gamble to antagonize Michael in this way, but not much of one. He was almost a hundred percent positive that Michael wouldn't do anything.

Michael just stood there. He didn't say a word to argue.

Sam's eyes widened a little. Killing Gabriel wasn't even an option. He would've thought that if anything would've worked, that would. If Dean could find a way to kill Gabriel, he'd be free.

"I bet you didn't explain that to your vessel, did you? You didn't tell him that in this regard, you have no power to stop me, nor did you tell him that the ritual was so sacred that you wouldn't try to kill me either.

"That ritual was made for Lucifer. We both know it was Father's last-ditch effort to get him to love humans," Michael said.

"It doesn't matter who it was made for. All that matters is that he created it to allow us possess any human we chose," Gabriel said.

Michael couldn't deny that. The spell was sacred because his father created it. For that reason, he couldn't retaliate. But he could try to convince his brother to put a stop to it. "Don't do this Gabriel. Let the human go and allow things to proceed as they're meant to."

Sam knew it might be wrong, but he was rooting for Michael. His plan set him free. Yes, it put the apocalypse back on the table, but Sam could deal with that once he was free.

Gabriel turned to Sam. "That way of thinking, sweetheart, is exactly why I had to do what I did."

' _No, I won't let it happen. If you let me go, I'll stop the end of the world,'_ Sam promised.

"You're not going anywhere, Sammy. Please, just accept it," Gabriel said in a soothing voice as he ran his hand through Sam's hair.

Michael watched the exchange. Just by watching his brother with the human, he knew this was not simply about the apocalypse. Gabriel had taken a liking to this human. He was not going to give up. He wanted Sam Winchester. And when Gabriel wanted something this badly, he ensured he got it. "There's nothing I can do to convince you, is there?"

"Nope," Gabriel said.

"Father can still stop you," Michael warned.

"And he would've done so already if he wanted to. Face fact, Michael. The apocalypse isn't what he wants," Gabriel said.

"Perhaps," Michael granted. He had already allowed himself to consider the possibility that the apocalypse wasn't meant to happen right now.

"We done now, Mike?" Gabriel asked.

Michael nodded.

"Good. Leave your vessel behind. I think It's time he was taught a lesson," Gabriel said.

Sam's eyes went wide, and he turned to Gabriel pleadingly. _'No, don't hurt my brother.'_

"If you wish. Don't damage him though. I may need him again one day," Michael said before sitting in a reclining chair not too far away. He then left the vessel


	7. Chapter 7

It took a little while after Michael left for Dean to come to. He wasn't unconscious, but when the archangel left, it was overwhelming, just as it was when he took him over. It took a few minutes for Dean to adjust to having control of his body back.

When Dean came back to reality, he found himself sitting in a chair a few feet away from his brother, who was sitting alone on the couch. He immediately tried to get up to go to Sam, but he found he couldn't move. It was like invisible ropes were holding him down. He tried to speak, but once again, he couldn't. All that came out were grunts.

Dean soon heard footsteps from his left side. He turned and glared at the smirking archangel next to him.

"Hello, Dean. Welcome to our home," Gabriel said.

Dean tried to struggle from what was holding him in place, but it was useless. The only part of his body he could move even an inch was his head.

Gabriel chuckled and bent down a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. Things didn't work out the way you were hoping, did they?"

The only thing that Dean could do was glare murderously. The bastard's words were an understatement. He'd been present for the whole conversation between Michael and Gabriel. He was outraged when he realized that Michael never had the ability to stop Gabriel. The bastard had tricked him. Michael hadn't exactly confirmed that he could save Sam, but he certainly implied it.

"Eh, well, that's what you get when you're stupid enough to allow yourself to be possessed, and by Michael of all beings. The only one in the whole world you were actually designed to hold. You're lucky he let you go. Well, maybe. You still have to deal with me," Gabriel said.

A few whimpers could be heard from Sam, who was terrified of what Gabriel might do to his brother.

Gabriel stood up and started walking circles around the hunter. "What am I gonna do with you? You need to be taught a lesson," he said before stopping in front of him and gripping his chin. "It's time for you to learn who you're dealing with. I am way above anything you've ever gone after. You don't stand a chance against me."

' _Gabriel, stop, please. Just punish me instead,'_ Sam begged.

Gabriel let go of Dean and approached Sam. "Now why would I do that, sweetheart? You haven't done anything wrong," he said before turning to Dean. "He wants to take your punishment for you."

Dean attempted to talk, to scream really, that he didn't want that. What the hell was his brother thinking? He didn't want Sam putting himself more at this bastard's mercy, especially not for him.

"That would hardly be fair though, would it. As it is, he will already suffer because of your stupidity. Whatever I do to you, he will take on himself. It's a shame, but it's unavoidable. Perhaps it will even be good for him. He'll learn that you can't help him. So back to the question of what to do with you," Gabriel said as he approached Dean once more. "How do you feel about time loops? Your brother wasn't too keen on his. Of course, yours would be different than his. You'd still be the one to die, only you'd remember and feel it every time. I good year of that might make you see what a mistake it is to cross an archangel."

Sam whimpered loudly. _'No, please, don't do this!'_

Gabriel ignored him and kept his attention on Dean, who, to his credit, looked nervous. "Eh, but I try not to use the same trick twice. Besides, I doubt it would do much good. It didn't help Sam any.

Sam and Dean both relaxed, but only a little.

"I do have another idea. It wouldn't be much of a punishment once it's done, but it will keep you in check, as well as prove to Sam here that you won't be coming to his rescue. I think that's more important than properly punishing you. I'm going to erase your memory of him," Gabriel said.

Dean's eyes widened, and he renewed his pointless attempts at struggling. Physical pain he could handle, but the thought that ever single memory he had of his brother could be taken away was downright terrifying.

Sam was no better. He was making as much noise as he could to try to make the archangel stop. _'No, you can't! Please!'_

Gabriel looked over at Sam. "This is for your benefit, Sammy. His punishment would be far worse if it weren't for you."

Sam was about ready to cry as he watched Gabriel place his hand on his brother's head.

Once it was done, Gabriel sent Dean back Bobby Singer's with a finger snap. There was no reason to torture Sam by making him see the look of confusion when the older hunter looked at him.

Gabriel went back over to Sam and sat down. "You're allowed to speak now if you'd like. I know that was hard for you, sweetheart. It is really unfortunate that you had to suffer because of your brother's actions. But this is really for your own good. Now you can let go of the hope that he'll come save you. It's not gonna happen."

"B…Bobby will tell him who I am. And he'll come after me even if Dean can't," Sam said in a cracked voice.

"True, but he still won't have the memories and feelings to back the facts up. And Singer's a bit smarter than Dean. I think he'll realize the consequences of continuing to pursue this," Gabriel said.

"Please fix it! I'll give up if that's what you want," Sam sobbed. The idea that his brother couldn't remember him was tearing him a part.

Gabriel rubbed the kid's back and whispered shushing sounds. "Like I said, it's better this way, for Dean too. He won't worry about you anymore. He can go on with his life. So can you."

"Please. I can't live without my brother," he cried.

"Oh, yes, you can," Gabriel said before pulling the young hunter into his arms. "It's going to get better, I promise."

Sam didn't even try to pull away. He was completely devastated. He was so screwed. There was no chance of anyone coming to save him now that Dean wouldn't even recognize him. He needed comfort, even if it was from the person responsible for it all.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" Castiel asked Bobby Singer in shock. He'd been called right after Dean returned to Bobby's house. Bobby immediately told him Dean had a memory problem. "He can't remember anything?"

"He can't remember Sam or much that had to do with him, which is a huge chunk of his life," Bobby said.

"Hey, I'm in the room," Dean grumbled from his chair at the kitchen table. He was annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't there.

Castiel turned to Dean. "Dean, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Being in that room that that dick Zachariah put me in," Dean said.

Castiel found the hunter's answer troubling. That had been days ago. Though if everything regarding Sam was eradicated from Dean's mind, that made sense. Everything that had happened since then had at least something to do with Sam. "And you don't remember Sam at all?"

"I don't know anyone named Sam," Dean said.

"He's your brother, you idjit," Bobby said in frustration. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault that he couldn't remember his brother, but it was very disconcerting to hear over and over how Dean had no recollection of the brother he raised.

"Okay, Bobby, I'll be the first to admit that something's not right, but I don't have a brother. I wouldn't forget that," Dean said. He knew that something was up with him. There were more than a couple of holes in his memory, but he couldn't believe he'd ever forget having a brother. That was too big a thing to just forget.

"Is this because of that bastard he let possess him?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't let myself get possessed," Dean protested.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I doubt Michael did this. He wouldn't gain anything from it. It had to be Gabriel."

"Why? He doesn't really gain anything either. I still remember Sam. I'll still fight to save him. What is the point of screwing with Dean's head?" Bobby asked.

"To punish him. Gabriel would never let what Dean did go. He'd make sure he paid for it. And it's possible he wanted to send you a warning as well. To make sure you knew what he could do if you crossed him. Honestly, Dean got off easy. There is much worse that Gabriel could have done.

"Alright, stop it!" Dean said loudly as he stood up. "Quit talking like I'm not in the room. Cas, just fix whatever's wrong with my head."

"Do you honestly believe it's that simple? Even if I were connected to Heaven, I wouldn't be able to undo an archangel's power. Aside from God himself, there is very little that is more powerful than them. That is why I warned you several times not to anger Gabriel."

"I don't even know this dickhead," Dean said defensively.

"Yeah, you do. You remember the Trickster," Bobby asked. Honestly, he wondered if Dean really did remember. It was hard to know exactly what Dean remembered, since so much of his life had to do with Sam.

"Yeah, the dude we took out a few years ago. He's dead," Dean said.

Bobby sighed. He couldn't say he was too surprised that that was the only encounter with Gabriel that Dean could remember. He wouldn't remember Mystery Spot since that was entirely about Sam. "No, he's not because he's not a trickster."

"He's an archangel, and you have acquired his wrath," Castiel said.

"Alright, well, how do you gank an archangel?" Dean asked. He didn't know much about what was going on, but if this dick was screwing with him, he was going to strike back.

"You don't. You need to live the consequences and stay away from Gabriel, and any other archangel," Castiel said.

"And just leave Sam to rot?" Bobby asked. He understood where the angel was coming from. He'd been worried himself about directly taking Gabriel on like Dean had planned. He'd even voiced those concerns to Dean. But that didn't mean he was just going to give up on Sam. He loved that kid like his own.

Castiel sighed. "I have already said this many times. You cannot save Sam. I think the fact that Michael couldn't even do anything makes it even more clear."

"Or he didn't want to," Bobby said.

Castiel shook his head. "If he could've done something, he would've, if for no other reason than to put the apocalypse back into action. Michael didn't have the power to stop Gabriel, which speaks volumes about the ritual."

"There's still gotta be a way to stop this bastard," Bobby said. He wasn't ready to give up. He couldn't abandon Sam.

"I don't see one, and it would be inadvisable to try to find one. Gabriel was merciful this time," Castiel said before looking over at Dean. "If you try him again, his full wrath will come down on you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wake on the couch, halfway in someone's arms. He also felt a hand sifting through his hair. It felt nice. That is until he realized whose arms he'd fallen asleep in. He immediately recoiled away and scooted several feet away.

Gabriel smiled at his hunter. "Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?"

Sam stared in shock and disgust. He couldn't believe he let Gabriel comfort him, and actually fell asleep in his arms. This man had just erased his brother's memories of him, not to mention kidnapping Sam and taking everything away from him. How could he let him touch him without even trying to put up a fight?

"Eh, you needed comfort, and I was happy to give it to you. I'll always be here to give you what you need." Gabriel promised.

Sam snorted. That was a load of crap if he ever heard one. The only thing he needed from Gabriel was his free will back, and he'd never give him that.

"No, that's not what you need. It may be what you want, but it's not what you need. You need exactly what I'm giving you," Gabriel said.

Sam only glared at the archangel in response.

Gabriel stood up from the couch. "Well, you woke up just in time for dinner. We should go get it started."

Sam didn't budge from his spot on the couch.

"Sam, I said it's dinnertime," Gabriel said in a slightly firm tone. He was hoping Sam would get up without Gabriel having to order him, but if it came down to it, he would order him.

Sam crossed his arms in front of him childishly and refused to move. He knew this would be completely ineffective, but he was pissed and didn't intend to make it easy for the archangel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Get up and follow me into the kitchen."

Sam continued to glare, but found himself forced to stand up and follow Gabriel.

Sam and Gabriel made dinner in relative silence. Sam only spoke when he needed directions on what to do. Soon, the two of them were sitting down to grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad.

Sam wasn't really eating. He was mainly just pushing the food around on his plate. He wasn't hungry. All he could think about was Dean and the fact that his older brother had no memory of him.

"Eat, Sam," Gabriel ordered without even looking up from his own meal.

Sam huffed in annoyance before picking up his spoon and taking a bite of his potatoes. He hated this so much. Practically every second of the day, he was being ordered around like a child.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't force me to make it an order. You know I expect you to eat. Try doing so without me directing you to," Gabriel said.

"How am I supposed to want to eat when all I can think about is you hurting my brother?!" Sam asked angrily.

"Oh, no, sweetheart, I didn't hurt him at all. He left here without a scratch on him. That's more than anyone else that screws with an archangel can say," Gabriel told him.

"You messed up his mind!" Sam yelled.

"Uh huh, and that was incredibly merciful of me. He doesn't even realize what he's lost. He'll notice that his memories have been tampered with, but it won't cause him even the slightest discomfort. Honestly, you're more hurt than he is, and I'm sorry for that, but a message had to be sent, both to you and the people you love. You belong to me. I will not allow anyone to try to take you from me, and I won't allow them to give you anymore false hope," Gabriel said.

"What do you care if I have false hope?" Sam asked. It didn't make sense for Gabriel to give a damn about what he believed or how it might hurt him. It was clear he hated him.

"Now what could possibly bring you to the conclusion that I hate you?" Gabriel asked genuinely.

"You kidnapped me and took away my fee will," Sam said as if it were obvious.

"We've been over this. I didn't kidnap you. You're mine. Yes, I took away your free will, but that was for your own good, just as much as for the good of the world. Do you really think I would've gone this far for someone I hated? There were other ways to stop you. You've seen first hand how I dole out justice. I dropped a guy in a wormhole once. I had a dick that used animals as test subjects eaten by an alligator. Believe me, I could've done worse," Gabriel said.

"Why didn't you then? I wish you had," Sam said. He honestly would rather be dead than live like this for eternity. He didn't want to belong to someone else forever.

"I'm sure you do. I didn't do it because you're not like those I just mentioned. You've acted recklessly, but it's because you're just bad at making the right choices. Those other people I've punished just liked t to hurt people. They were lost causes. You are still a good person. You just need someone to take responsibility for you, and I'm happy to do that," Gabriel said with a smile. Of course, there was another reason. He cared about the hunter a lot. One day, he planned to make Sam his in every way. Just as soon as Sam wanted him in that last way as well.

"Please, just punish me the way you would the others. I don't want to live like this. Please," Sam begged.

"Finish eating please," was Gabriel's only reply.

A defeated Sam sighed and went back to his dinner.


End file.
